


fourth times a charm

by getyourheadinthegame



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 07:39:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13336527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getyourheadinthegame/pseuds/getyourheadinthegame
Summary: 3 times Rana shamelessly flirts with Kate and garners no response. 1 time it works even though she doesn't even try.





	fourth times a charm

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly AU. Rana is not with Zeedan and is single.

Rana slumped her shoulders in defeat. Either Kate was extremely dense or she did not like the nurse in _that _way. Before she could even go down that path of self-hatred, Rana reminded herself that Kate did in fact have feelings for her, confirmed by one Sophie Webster. So Kate _was _just really thick and all of Rana’s flirting and innuendoes had completely breezed past her.____

___-_ _ _

___The nurse exited from the office and made her way to the market before she bumped into a figure dressed in bright pink attire. There was Kate, in all her post-workout glory, arm muscles bulging._ _ _

___”Rana it’s so good to see you, how have ya been?” The words woke Rana from her thirsty stupor and focused her attention on replying to the simple question without looking like a stuttering fool._ _ _

___”Oh good, just on my lunch break. Back from the gym, I see, how was it?”_ _ _

___”Tiring, gee, I think I am really out of shape. I ran three miles today and was so worn out I could hardly catch my breath I thought I was gonna pass out!”_ _ _

___”You know, I been meaning to start working out, what with all the new year’s resolutions and what not. Maybe I can join you sometime?” In reality, the whole working out spiel was a load of shit and Rana knew she would only be caught in a gym if A. Kate Connor was doing bicep curls in a tank top or B. Kate Connor was in yoga pants doing squats. However, Kate was oblivious and replied with enthusiasm._ _ _

___”Rana, that would be amazing! There are so many partner workouts we could do and we can keep each other motivated!”_ _ _

___Before she could even think about what was coming out of her mouth, Rana blurted,” hmm I can think of a partner workout that would tire us both out pretty quickly, heard it’s pretty enjoyable too and has great results.” As soon as the sexual innuendo came out, Rana blushed bright red and prepared for a good ol’ ass whipping and stone-cold rejection. Well, she would finally know if Kate felt the same way or at least desired the same release._ _ _

___”Sounds perfect! What’s it like? Circuit training, HITT?” _Oi _Rana was seriously rethinking this whole crush on Kate thing. After all, she was certainly on the daft side, and if any sort of romantic future was in store for the pair, natural selection would definitely not be on Kate’s side.___ _ _

___-_ _ _

___Rana jolted in surprise when her chart showed a K. Connor under her next appointment tab. Opening the door, she was greeted with a wide smile, dimples on full display._ _ _

___”Kate, what brings you here, is everything alright?”_ _ _

___”Oh Rana I’m fine, just here for my yearly checkup.” The nurse eyed her suspiciously; Kate did have a record for appearing at the office just to see Rana, one of the telling signs of their mutual attraction. She brushed the thought off and began the process of checking her heart rate. Deciding a little flirting wouldn’t hurt, Rana brought out her thermometer._ _ _

___”Oi, are you sure your okay? You’re heart’s beating a little fast. Y’know, I’d like to take your temperature, you’re looking a little hot.” Delivered with a devilish smile, Rana was sure her intent was clear. Unsurprisingly, the pick up line flew over Kate’s head and she nodded in compliance. Shaking her head, the nurse placed the metal stick into Kate’s mouth and became distracted for a moment by how brown and big her patient’s eyes were. The beeping of the thermometer woke her from her admiration and as predicted, her temperature was completely normal._ _ _

___”Everything ok? Honest Rana, I feel fine.”_ _ _

___”Yep, you’re good Ms. Connor. Sorry you seemed flush, just wanted to be cautious, that’s all. Anything in this room explain your fast pulse and sweat? _Come on Kate, there was no possible way she could be more obvious.__ _ _

___”It’s blazing out and I had to climb the steps up here? Maybe that’s got something to do with it? I promise you I’m okay Rana.” Ok, so either Rana needed to step up her flirting game or Kate was just _really _dense and history tells her that it is most definitely the latter.___ _ _

___-_ _ _

___Today was the night, there was no backing out. Rana had already taken 3 shots of liquid courage and whatever happened, she was not going to bed without finding out how Kate felt about her. Dressed in a skin tight dress that left little to the imagination, Rana headed into the bistro where Kate was currently waiting tables. Wanting a little bit of privacy, she took a seat in the back corner and watched as the waitress made eye contact and began walking her way._ _ _

___”Aye this is a nice surprise. You look downright gorgeous by the way. What can I get for ya?”_ _ _

___”Thanks love. Yeah, got a nice bonus at work figured I deserved a treat. A nice rare burger please with some chips on the side please.” Nodding her head, Kate finished the order and disappeared into the kitchen. Rana began sipping her water to cool her nerves and before she knew it, Kate was back with a burger that smelled absolutely heavenly. Smiling in thanks, Rana dove into the meal and momentarily forgot about the reason she was sat here in Nick’s Bistro. 15 minutes later and Rana was absolutely stuffed and Kate appeared to take the dishes away._ _ _

___”Ah, judging by your face I take it the burger was good?”_ _ _

___”Oh absolutely amazing, you know the burger got me thinking about you?” _This is it Rana, now or never.__ _ _

___“Oh? How so?”_ _ _

___“Well, like the burger, you’re rare and well done at the same time.” Biting her lip, Rana waited in anticipation for Kate’s response. Instead of the usual dimpled smile, Kate’s eyebrows knitted and her mouth turned downwards. _Uh oh__ _ _

___”Rana why didn’t you say anything? You asked for a rare burger and it was well done, was it cooked unevenly? Gosh I am so sorry, I’ll tell the cook next time to cook it more evenly. I’m so sorry, god all you wanted was a nice burger to reward yourself and we screwed it up and probably your night…” Kate rambled off but Rana wasn’t paying attention. No, instead, she was using all her will power to not facepalm in front of her oblivious crush._ _ _

___-_ _ _

___Rana was exhausted, this whole flirting thing was a lot harder than she remembered. After countless apologies, Kate was off getting the check for her. The nurse was really starting to second guess her relationship with Kate, maybe Sophie had gotten it wrong and maybe the waitress only thought of Rana as a close friend. Surely nobody could be daft enough to miss her obvious flirting._ _ _

___”Here’s your check, gave you a small discount for the burger. I’m really sorry again, let me know if I can do anything.” Signing the slip of paper, Rana returned it with a smile._ _ _

___”Don’t worry about it, Kate, honest its alright. I could go for a drink. Fancy coming with me? What time do you get off?”_ _ _

___”Ah I usually get off at night, y’know when everyone in the flat is sleeping. I can be a little louder then, plus nobody will walk in on me.” _Woah. _Surely Rana was imagining things, there was no way Kate was flirting with her, and surely there was dust in her right eye which explained the wink. Before she could respond, Kate babbled on.___ _ _

___”As for coming with you, I’d be honored. Personally I’d rather watch you come first though, hear you scream my name and all that.”_ _ _

___”KATE!”_ _ _


End file.
